warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinels
Sentinels are robotic companions that follow players around and assist in various ways depending on their set Precepts. It is possible to program sentinels with precepts, or skill mods, that can turn a sentinel into an attack drone or a support drone. It can also have many other mods which, for the most part, function similarly to warframe mods. Sentinels, like weapons and warframes, level up with affinity. They have health, shields, armor, a weapon of their own (they cannot use it until the respective precept is installed), energy reserve and lots of utility. They can be targeted separately from a player's frame and, upon death, do not revive for the rest of the mission, unless if the user dies and spends a Revive point. Enemies tend to target a frame first, but will often target the sentinel instead. Which Sentinel did you start with? Wyrm Shade There are two kinds of sentinels, each take up two as of yet unnamed slots. Both sentinels can be built from the foundry after buying blueprints from the market for 100,000 (credits), or purchased from the market for 75 (platinum). A sentinel comes with the 2 sentinel mods specific to its type, and a pre-installed Orokin Reactor if purchased with platinum. Sentinels has 4 polarity slots and a Orokin Reactor upgrade slot. Weapons Wyrm Made as an offensive type sentinel, this comes with a Laser Rifle (which can be upgraded with rifle mods and Orokin Catalyst). The Wyrm is an excellent defense against Nervos as they do enough damage with the Warrior precept mod to destroy them. Shade This is a sentinel for the stealthy. It comes with a Burst Laser Pistol (which can be upgraded with pistols mods and Orokin Catalyst). The Shade's cloaking ability can last indefinitely as long as there are enemies in range, and it seems the cloak can only be activated if an enemy is within a direct line of sight (for example: it does not activate while hiding behind an object or wall). Also, successful stealth attacks will not bring you out of stealth and you will remain hidden, as long as another enemy is close by. : Manufacturing Requirements Cosmetics Sentinels can be equipped with various cosmetic changers incluing wings, tails, and masks. Hunhow Sentinel Mask Wyrm.png Kubrow Sentinel Mask Wyrm.png Lotus Sentinel Mask Wyrm.png Diamond Sentinel Wings Wyrm.png Dome Sentinel Wings Wyrm.png Capsule Sentinel Tail Wyrm.png Custom Wyrm.png Hunhow Sentinel Mask Shade.png Kubrow Sentinel Mask Shade.png Lotus Sentinel Mask Shade.png Diamond Sentinel Wings Shade.png Dome Sentinel Wings Shade.png Capsule Sentinel Tail Shade.png Custom Shade.png Notes * There are exclusive mods for each Sentinel. Only the Shade can use the mods Ghost and Revenge, while Crowd Dispersion and Warrior are reserved for the Wyrm. * There are 10 precept mods slots and 8 possible mods for those slots. The 4 polarity slots will be: Regen, Guardian and the two mods listed above for that sentinel type. The 4 slots without polarities will be: Fast Deflection, Redirection, Steel Fiber, and Vitality. There are no extras to choose from and you will have at least 2 empty slots. * BUG: Currently leveling revenge and crowd dispersion does nothing except increase the energy cost. * '''Note: '''Runners will still explode when you are next to them while cloaked with Shade's cloaking ability, and a large enough group of them may be enough to harm your health if you are not careful, and it may cause you to stagger out of cloaking range, thus revealing your position Additional Media Category:Mechanics